


July 25, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Doubting Thomas,'' Supergirl said as she smiled by Amos.





	July 25, 2004

I never created DC.

''Doubting Thomas,'' Supergirl said as she smiled by Amos and healed from recent injuries in her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
